


Smugglers & Survivors

by Molly_Hats



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Simon Baz is a smuggler with a checkered past and simple goals.Jessica Cruz is a former padawan who’s lived in fear ever since the fall of Hal Jordan resulted in the near total extinction of the Jedi.When an eccentric Maltusian hunts them down in a desperate bid for help, the two will have to put aside their own agendas and emotions to strike a blow against the Empire and take down the Hell Tower before it destroys any more planets.(A mix of the trilogies.  Not super faithful to any one plot or continuity)





	Smugglers & Survivors

Simon Baz wouldn’t exactly go so far as to say that he was innocent. His past included a few questionable things, most of which started when he looked at a ship and went “Pfft, you think that’s fast?” Racing of various legalities, a bit of smuggling, no-questions-asked mechanic jobs with rather strange clientele, that’s the kind of trouble he signed up for.

That trouble does not include, to his knowledge, getting dragged through a base by Stormtroopers, arms cuffed, head in some sort of bag. Sira was going to kill him, provided the Empire didn’t. Provided she ever found out where he went.

“Tie him down.” The voice was distorted, probably through some kind of helmet, transparently designed to intimidate.

He struggled to resist, landing a solid kick on one of the guards, pulling at his hood before giving up with only a slight chunk of visibility and lashing out at his captors. He caught hold of some sort of weapon, a blaster, and let loose into the knee of one of the stormtroopers. He broke away, scrambling to run, but someone shocked him from behind and he collapsed to the ground, the blaster skipping away across the floor.

“I told you, I don’t know anything about the resistance!” He yelled as a new number of hands forced him back onto the table and locked down the restraints.

“Stubborn,” a new voice said, accented and non-mechanical. Lucky him, calling in the big guns, officials too good to wear helmets. “Bring in Laminski.”

Minutes passed, and he was almost ready for more interrogation if only to stop the boredom when a strange noise followed by shouting echoed through the quiet. 

“Simon Baz,” a voice said in front of him.

“Yuh?”

A green light filtered through his hood. “You have the ability to overcome great fear.”

“What?” Simon said. This was new. Kind of a questionable interrogation technique.

“Use the Force.”

The Force. Well. Simon knew about the Force, of course he did, but it was mostly rumor and speculation. Nobody in his family was Jedi or Sith, and they did just fine. The Empire might not be great, but politics were a bit above his notice. He’d been raised in the outer reaches, where most people were too busy surviving to ask questions, and those who did could be pretty easily shut up with a fist to the face.

There was a tugging at his hood, what looked like a glowing green...something (his eyes were unused to light) struggling to pull it off. Simon squinted through the chink of light and saw a semitransparent man in a pointy-collared cape, glowing slightly. 

“Who?”

The man--ghost?--shook his head. “There’s no time, Simon. Get to a TIE fighter.”

“But--” The restraints fell away. He yanked off the hood without thinking about it, and whipped his head around to see the room. “How…?”

“You did it. I helped,” the ghost said. “I can’t help much more. Get to a TIE and head for the surface.”

Simon blinked, and the man was gone. With a mental shrug, he leapt into action, scooping up a fallen blaster and racing into the hallway. He moved slowly, creeping close to the wall. 

“Halt!” A trooper said, aiming his blaster at him. Simon shot instinctively at his knee, then rushed him when he collapsed, knocking the trooper’s head into the floor.

He pulled the helmet off, revealing that the trooper was well and truly out.

Several minutes later, a slightly frazzled looking stormtrooper entered the atrium and climbed into a TIE.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure how to translate Simon’s origin to a Star Wars setting, since on one hand it works pretty well but on the other hand...the whole GLR picking him thing isn’t really transferable. I settled on the ever reliable ghost mentor. (Poor Alan Scott has been in this fic from its inception, even before I established these two would be the focus.)


End file.
